<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why did you do that by Marvelfan1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358721">Why did you do that</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan1/pseuds/Marvelfan1'>Marvelfan1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Steve rogers saves natasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan1/pseuds/Marvelfan1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha is in danger there is always one man who always protect her and that man is Steve Rogers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not the story yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Send me requests<br/>
The next chapter is the story I promise</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Natasha is in danger there is always one man who always protect her and that man is Steve Rogers</p><p>This is the story<br/>Give me feedback and requests.<br/>Creative criticism</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like any other day at the avengers tower. They were all sitting in the living room watching Brooklyn 99.<br/>
“Hey guys, we have a mission.” Said Tony<br/>
Everyone groaned, it wasn’t that they didn’t like missions, it was that they were too easy. 

It wasn’t too bad of a trip for the captain and the spy, except, Tony had been teasing about them being together after he found out they had kissed on an escalator.<br/>
“Cut it out Tony, we are not together and never will be. Steve’s face dropped, but he was able to compose himself before anyone saw. Tony didn’t tease them again, well after Natasha threatened him with a knife. She would’ve just given him a little cut but Tony was a baby and wouldn’t even be able to handle that. </p><p>When they landed they went over the plan. It was a small base so Natasha would go in and transfer the files while Steve watches her back. While the rest were outside to take down the literal security army. Natasha slightly smiled at the fact that she would go in with Steve, she had liked him since new york, when he flung her onto a chitari with his shield. They got in pretty easily but Steve could not resist staring at her, she was so perfect, so beautiful.<br/>
“Hey solider, when I told you to watch my back I didn’t mean literally.<br/>
“Sorry, I usually take things like that literally.” He replied. She smirked at the Captain.<br/>
“You’re improving, but you still need practise in other areas.” Before Steve could say anything, they reached the computer room and Steve stood awkwardly beside her, no one was there so he just stared at her face, he knew that she could see him staring, but she said nothing. “Ok, I am done.” She pulled the flash drive out of the computer. </p><p>A beeping device flew into the room and within a second they were moving, it was blocking the entrance so without a moments thought Steve ran with Natasha on his side they jumped into a room. They landed with Natasha on top of Steve, it felt like a magnetic for was pulling them to together.<br/>
“Hey Romanoff, Capsicle do you copy.” Natasha had forgotten about the team completely.</p><p>“We copy, I have the flash drive, we are coming out now. They got up and ran out but suddenly it gunshot her coming out of every direction and the had to get on the ground to protect themselves, Natasha got a grenade and set it off while Steve covered her with his body completely, Steve had  worse injuries than her, she had a cut where her suit had broken off in the explosion and she had tried to make it work but it just ended up looking like a bikini. He was so warm, A part of her imagined waking up beside him every morning, but she realised that he was too good for her, she couldn’t give him what he wanted, she couldn’t give him a family.Nethertheless, she felt safe in his arms and when she came back to reality she realised that she could lose him forever and it would have her fault. However, she heard an explosion and the firing stopped, was Steve dead?<br/>
She got up and found his pulse, he only had a few bullet wounds that weren’t fatal, he said he could walk.<br/>
“Why did you do that, you could have gotten yourself killed.”<br/>
“Yes but if you would’ve gotten yourself killed I wouldn’t want to live.” Her heart fluttered in her chest at that comment.<br/>
”What happened to bye-bye bikinis, see you look terrible.”<br/>
“It only looks like a bikini, Rogers, Don’t get too exited.”<br/>
“Guys we are waiting for you so please stop with the flirting and start with the moving, preferably running because I want to get back for lunch.” Natasha had forgotten about them, again<br/>
“Love is for children, Romanoff.” She thought to herself, but the other voice in her head decided to speak<br/>
“It is ok to be a child sometimes.” “Shut up.” She shouted “I wasn’t talking to you Steve.” She said as she sniggered at his hurt face as they ran back to the quinjet.</p><p>That night, Natasha agreed with the voice in her head. It is ok to be a child sometimes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send me requests Romanogers, Starmora</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>